Tampons,lube, condoms and don't forget the Viagra!
by monkeylove123
Summary: Lilly forgets tampons while on a run, Mark offers to get them for her. Only trouble is doing so is putting is manhood at stake if Kenny or Lee ever find out! Also why does Larry need Viagra? DX I WAS SICK AND HIGH ON COLD MEDS WHEN I WROTE THIS ALRIGHT! (Slight MarkXLilly)


_**Look, let me get one thing straight I was sick on the weekends when I was typing this and I been coughing my guts out also I been given so much cold medicine thing I might had also been high also O3O if I want to write a one shot about Mark having to get tampons for Lilly I fucking will! (Calms down) Ahem Enjoy more MarkXLilly (Lark) I do not own the Walking dead.**_

Mark sighed as he cleaned his glasses with the edge of his jacket. As usual it's been quite few walkers every now and then but nothing that should get anyone worked up of course other Lilly and Kenny fighting and Larry it's been fairly peaceful which suited him just fine with his calm personally.

He slipped the glasses back on and got up from the lawn chair he had been sitting in, he was about to go run supplies soon with Lee and Kenny.

He picked up a water bottle and unscrewed the cap and took a long drink feeling the clear crisp water filling his mouth. Taking a moment to enjoy how calm things were today he deserved it after all.

The hot sunlight heated up his black hair, not wanting to get over heated and drink all his water at once he decided to spend wait inside one of the cool motel rooms well Kenny and Lee got ready for their run to Macon.

Mark wiped a trickle of sweat dripping down from his forehead as walked passed Lilly motel room door.

"Shit..." she whispered loud enough for Mark's ears to overhear this. He took a step back and knocked on Lilly's door.

The door opens with a swift movement, the stern woman Lilly standing in front of him.

"Hey Mark." She greeted as Mark smiled. There peaceful days were starting to affect everyone now even Lilly seemed a little calmer when she wasn't around Kenny or worrying about her dad Larry.

"Hey, everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lilly replied brushing her dark brown hair out of her face as Mark raise an eyebrow.

"You sure I heard you-"

"Oh that...it's nothing." Lilly said as she looked away from Mark avoiding eye contract. "I just forgot something well on a run..." she muttered.

"Well I'm going out to Macon soon and way I'll pick it up for you." Mark offered as Lilly's raise an eye brow

"You sure about that?" she asked as she folded her arms swaying her hips to the left against the doorframe.

"Anything I can do to lend a hand around here." He replied eagerly.

"I forgot to pick up tampons." Lilly spoke flatly as Mark felt his cheeks turn a rosy pink a bit taken back.

"Oh...can't you barrow Carley's or Katjaa's?" he asked as Lilly shook her head.

"Carley's aren't extra absorbent and I doubt Katjaa had to use a tampon in years." Lilly said as Mark felt his red go even pinker. "You know what, forget it, it was stupid anyway I'll just get them on my next run." She said.

" No it's not, I'll get them." Mark offered once more as Lilly looked at him and smiled with gratitude.

"Really? Thanks." She said smiling.

"So...exactly where would I find tampons?" asked Mark feeling the rosy blush on his face reappear.

"You never listen much to sex education in middle school did you?" Lilly muttered and rolled her brown eyes. "Look in feminine hygiene area, should be right across from the shelve with the condoms, Viagra, lube-"

"Okay, feminine hygiene area... got It." said Mark as he felt his whole face go scarlet with this conversation.

"Thanks, I got to go check on my dad. Take care." Lilly replied as shut the motel door.

"Hey, Mark, You ready?" asked Lee as Mark face finally faded back to its normal color before Lee or Kenny could see his blushing face.

"Yeah..." he said more quietly then how he usually spoke.

"Alright then, let's more out." said Kenny as him and Lee open the gates which were two dumpsters and made their way to Macon. Thankfully the walk gave Mark some time to think on how he was going to sneak tampons past Lee and Kenny. Of course he couldn't just put them in the bag, there was only one bag and Kenny was carrying it.

And no way he could fit the box into his jacket or just casually hold them. Mark's rubbed his chin debating on the best plan. Finally deciding on and taking the tampons out of the box then stuffing as many as he could in his jacket pockets.

"Remember, same plan as always get in grab what you can and get out." Kenny instructed in his gruff tone.

"Yeah, I don't want to spend any more time in here then needed..." Lee muttered.

'As do I in the feminine hygiene area...' though Mark to himself as they entered the pharmacy. Quickly Lee and Kenny dashed to the left side of the pharmacy giving Mark the chance to retrieve the tampons which were thankfully place on right side.

Mark sighed as he slowly crept over to the feminine hygiene shelves. He looked behind him, Kenny and Lee busy going through the cabins to notice him.

He quickly scans each tampon box remembering Lilly said she needed extra absorbent. "Come on..." he muttered then his eyes picked up on a purple box labelled extra absorbent. He sighed, quickly but quietly torn the box open revealing small tubes wrapped in yellow plastic. He glanced over at Lee and Kenny once more to reassure himself that he his manhood wouldn't at risk.

His unzipped every last pocket in his jacket and slipped each plastic tube inside. Thankfully they fitted in there okay and didn't make any bulges in his jacket so there was no way anyone could suspect a thing.

He slipped the last of the tiny tubes into his pocket.

"Hey, Mark, what you got there?" asked the voice as Lee as Mark filched quickly trying to grab whatever wasn't a box of tampons.

"Oh you know just some...stuff..." he replied sheepishly panicking grabbing a box of something that wasn't tampons.

"Viagra?" asked Lee as Mark's eyes widen looking at the box of Viagra, feeling his face turn what felt like to him a million shades of never ending crimson.

'Viagra? Of all things!' Mark thought to himself as Lee and Kenny kept their odd stare on him.

"T-these aren't for me!" he stuttered as Kenny raises an eyebrow.

"Then who are they for?" he asked as a trickle of sweat dripped down from Mark's forehead.

"Larry!" he quickly replied. 'Larry? Really?' he thought to himself regretting saying that as Lee's dark brown eyes widen.

"Why does Larry need Viagra?" he questioned as Mark felt yet another trickle of sweat drip down from his forehead.

"He's ah...ugh..." Mark stuttered panicking from all the tension.

"Well come on, Spit it out." Urged Lee as Mark open his mouth and possible said the most stupid lie ever.

"Katjaa having an affair! With him" He lied only to shortly face palm himself.

"THAT FUCKER! I KNEW IT!" howled Kenny in rage as Mark stopped face palming himself.

'Shit, did he actually believe that?' he though as Kenny was cursing in a rage.

"That asshole, when I get my hands on him..." grumbled Kenny as he briskly marched out of the pharmacy cursing under his breath.

Eventually they trio had reached the motel, Lilly open the gates. Kenny shoved the backpack which held the supplies they had collected rather harshly as he marched off swearing.

"So...did you?" asked Lilly as Mark nodded patting his pockets.

"Got them right here, come on we'll empty my pockets in the motel room." He replied as Lilly smiled nodding as they entered the motel room where Lilly slept.

"Here you go." Mark said as he dumped the yellow plastic wrapped tampons onto her bed.

"Thanks, Mark, I'll remember this for next month."Lilly joked as Mark let out a chuckle.

"Please don't." He joked back as Lilly smiled.

"Thanks a lot Mark." She said and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek

Mark blushed a warm feeling filling up his body. Then left her motel room without saying another word. He felt the cheek where Lily had kissed his, remembering the feeling it gave him.

The he dug through his pockets and pulled out the Viagra he carelessly shoved in his pockets.

"Maybe I will be needing this...note to self pick up condoms next time..." he muttered to himself.

"HEY LARRY! YOU FUCKER STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Yelled the voice of Kenny yelling at Larry from afar, Mark flinched.

"Or maybe not..."

_**The end...Don't judge me I was sick and high from cold meds when I typed this up! Also for all you ladies like me out there...If you had to ask one of the walking dead GUYS on the game to fetch you tampons, pads ect who would you ask? I think I would ask Lee or Mark, both or friendly guys depending on what Lee says. And Mark is always eager to lend a hand. **_


End file.
